Engatusado
by Sui Felton
Summary: "Draco Malfoy ha engatusado al Niño que Vivió" es lo que Harry lee casi todos los días en "El Profeta", sin embargo, las cosas no son como lo cree la mayoría de la gente. Mi primer fic en este Fandom, en verdad espero que les guste. Reto 8 del Dracothon


Título: Engatusado

Pairing: Harry / Draco

Género: Slash

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencia: P0rn, aunque no sé si sea bueno ;_; y tmb algo de fluffy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton

Fic escrito para el Dracothon 2010, respondiendo al Reto 8 "Draco Malfoy, sea lo que sea, no es una buena persona". JK Rowling

* * *

**Engatusado**

"_Draco Malfoy ha engatusado al Niño que Vivió"_

Harry frunció el seño con molestia al ver ese nuevo encabezado en "El Profeta", al parecer los rumores sobre su relación con Draco no se habían hecho esperar y ahora formaban parte de las primeras páginas de los diarios y revistas del mundo mágico.

-Por eso te dije que no era buena idea… -Escuchó la fría voz de su novio, quien lo veía desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, sé que me lo dijiste… -Lanzó el periódico al aire y con un movimiento de varita le prendió fuego.

Ante esto Draco alzo una rubia ceja y soltó una de sus características risitas irónicas.

-Creo que "San Potter" está enojado… -Canturreó infantilmente.

-Crees bien. –Contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida mientras apuntaba a su novio con la varita. –_Imperio_…

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos a la cama.

-Ah, con que Potty necesita divertirse… -Dijo con tono desdeñoso mientras se detenía justo frente a él.

oooooo

Harry sonrió mientras guiaba los movimientos de Draco con sus pensamientos y observó con los ojos encendidos de deseo como se iba despojando una a una de sus prendas.

Si bien todo el mundo decía que Draco no era una buena persona, también era cierto que el mismo, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y jefe del departamento de aurores del ministerio inglés, no era una blanca palomita. El tenía sus secretos, y justo frente a el estaba el que había sido el más grande desde hacía tres años: Draco Malfoy.

Se había acercado a él después del juicio en el que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había sido condenado al _Beso del Dementor_ por los crímenes cometidos durante su vida como mortífago. Al principio fue rechazado con frialdad y desprecio –como todos los demás que intentaban acercarse un poco a los Malfoy después de la guerra-, sin embargo no dudó en seguir intentando acercarse al rubio, pues podía ver en sus ojos grises la tormenta de sentimientos que lo agobiaban sin descanso. Y él, como un buen –o idiota, en palabras de Draco- Gryffindor, no podía quedarse tranquilo ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

Estuvo a su lado el día en que, piadosamente, él mismo había puesto fin a la vida de su padre y observó como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por el dolor que no parecía querer abandonarlo. Obviamente el rechazo y la condena de la sociedad mágica no se había hecho esperar ante la práctica y comprobó con dolor que todo por lo que había luchado no había hecho demasiados cambios. Si bien Voldemort había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, la discriminación, rechazo e incomprensión seguían latentes en la comunidad.

oooooo

Potter jadeó al sentir la lengua de su prometido sobre su endurecido miembro y de manera casi inconsciente llevo una mano a sus platinados cabellos para obligarlo a alzar el rostro. Sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos se perdían en esas orbes plateadas por el deseo y lo besó con una pasión desmedida para después hacerlo caer sobre la cama.

-Harry… -Escuchó los jadeos suplicantes de su novio mientras que, aun bajo los efectos de la maldición, este se tocaba con dolora lentitud sus rosados pezones. –Eres bastante cruel, Harry…

-Pero de los dos, tu eres la mala persona, ¿No es cierto?... –Le sonrió con ternura mientras comenzaba a besar los contornos de su cadera.

-N-No creas… -Jadeó mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se incrementaba con más fuerza. –No creas que no tomare venganza por esto… -Y se arqueó ante el al sentir los besos que le proporcionaba a su pene.

oooooo

Meses después de aquello, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy –incluido todo el paquete de contradicciones que este incluía-, causando con ello el escándalo de los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix y de la Familia Weasley en general, quienes estaban convencidos de que había perdido la cabeza o en su caso, de que el rubio lo había seducido con los poderes de una poción de amor.

Para asombro de todos –incluido el mismo-, Hermione y Ron salieron en su defensa, argumentando que al fin se había dado cuenta, pues la atracción entre ellos era evidente para todos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Lo felicitaron y apoyaron en esa decisión e incluso le ayudaron en la difícil tarea de cortejarlo.

Si bien se encontró con los típicos desplantes y comentarios mordaces de siempre, también pudo reafirmar sus sentimientos hacia él, pues pudo conocerlo aun más.

Amaba como se defendía de los comentarios hirientes con esas muecas de desprecio y sonrisas de superioridad mientras decía "Los plebeyos pueden decir lo que quieran, puesto que ese es el único placer que obtendrán de mí".

Amaba como se admiraba en cada vitrina del Callejón Diagon cuando iban de compras y como se escapaba, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, para ir y dar un gran fajo de billetes a los huérfanos que vagaban por el lugar.

Amaba como hacia fuertes donaciones a la caridad de manera anónima –aunque Draco ignoraba que él lo sabía.

Amaba como, por las noches, se abrazaba a él como si fuera un oso de felpa.

Amaba por completo a Draco Malfoy, y sabia que él le correspondía, pues solo a él le dedicaba sus pocas sonrisas sinceras y afectuosas. Le había dejado conocer ese lado que nadie –excepto quizás sus ahora fallecidos padres- conocía. A la persona cálida, cariñosa y necesitada de afecto, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia y a las personas que quería.

oooooo

-Harry… -Los gemidos del rubio se habían hecho cada vez más sonoros y decidió que ya estaba listo.

-_Finite Incantatem_… -Susurró con voz ronca para liberar a su prometido del encantamiento e inmediatamente se vio envuelto por los brazos del rubio quien comenzó a besarlo con desesperación. –Draco…

-Vas a pagármela cara, Potter… -Dijo entre gemidos mientras abría sus piernas para recibirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

-Esperare ansioso… -Sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba su rostro compungido por el dolor ante la penetración. –Draco… -Jadeó ante la cálida estrechez y comenzó el dulce vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Draco se abrazó a él con fuerza y enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus caderas trataban de seguir el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-Harry… -Alzó la mano para acariciar su mejilla y le sonrió mientras sus ojos brillantes le transmitían todo lo que no le decía con palabras.

-Yo también te amo, Draco… -Dijo con solemnidad para después darle un beso en la frente y comenzar a acariciar su pene.

-¡Merlín! ¡Me voy a… -Chilló entre suspiros y jadeos mientras mordía su hombro.

-No te contengas, terminare contigo…

Incrementó el ritmo de las estocadas al mismo tiempo que le masturbaba, sintiendo como el dulce interior de su amado comenzaba a palpitar, llevándolos a ambos hasta el límite de la cordura. Ambos gritaron ante el inminente ataque del orgasmo, convulsionando entre jadeos, caricias y palabras de afecto.

oooooo

Se sentía flotar en una neblina de éxtasis y sueño, no quería abrir los ojos, y a pesar de sentir como el rubio comenzaba a picarle las mejillas insistentemente no lo hizo.

-Haaaaarryyy tengo haaaaambreeee… -Dijo Draco en medio de una rabieta infantil mientras comenzaba a jalarlo para obligarlo a despertar. –Haaaaarryyy quiero pizzaaaa… Haaaaarryyy ya no hay helado… Haaaaarryyy eres un idiotaaaa…

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! –Se tapó el rostro con una almohada para tratar de apartar ese molesto zumbido de sus oídos.

-Haaaaarryyy quiero un jugooo…

Ahogó una maldición y finalmente se sentó sobre la cama para ver a su prometido con una clara muestra de fastidio en el rostro.

-Deja de reírte, no es gracioso… -Bufó con resignación mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Por supuesto que lo es, Potty… -Contestó el rubio con diversión al ver su aspecto. –Pansy me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos a recogerles, y bueno, no creo que quieras verla enojada, ¿Verdad?

Los primeros en enterarse sobre su compromiso habían sido sus amigos íntimos y cercanos. ¡La cena fue una completa locura!

Pansy y Hermione quienes se habían vuelto las mejores amigas no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de preparativos, banquetes, despedidas de solteros, viajes de celebración y todas esas cosas que no hacían más que incrementarle los nervios. Un triste día se atrevió a decirle a Pansy que él no quería una fiesta tan grande, lo que sucedió después prefería no recordarlo, pues había sido un tormento peor que la cruciatus favorita de Bellatrix.

Observó la arrogante sonrisa de Draco y frunció el seño.

-No… -Fue toda la respuesta que le dio mientras se levantaba para estirarse. Draco estalló en una carcajada haciendo que el mismo comenzara a reír con él.

Quienes decían que Draco Malfoy no era una buena persona no erraban del todo, sin embargo, Harry sabía que ese lado oscuro y travieso era una de las tantas cosas que le hacían único y gracias a eso había aprendido a amarlo. Pues con Draco se mostraba tal cual era, con él no era el "Niño que Vivió" ni "El salvador del mundo mágico", ni ninguno de esos tantos honoríficos con los que los aduladores trataban de acercarse a él.

Con Draco nada era blanco, ni negro. Todo era de un hermoso gris, al igual que sus ojos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente pido perdón por los horrores que puedan encontrar ;_; como Cyda no estaba no tenía a nadie más que me Beteara ;A; así que lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Este ha sido mi primer fic en el fandom, si lo han disfrutado aunque sea un poquito me harán muy feliz, muchísimas gracias por leer *3*


End file.
